


Freedom of Air

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die sneaks off during an after party and Kaoru goes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom of Air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: O - outdoors for **jrockfetishfic**  
>  Beta Readers: witheringwhite. elyachan  
> Song[s]: Hypnotic (entire album) by Thyrane

He watched everyone, just like he always did. After all, they were somehow partly his responsibility. Even if he was half-drunk and they were all working their way towards being trashed, it was still within his role as leader of the band to ensure they at least left some of their integrity intact by the end of the night.

Shinya seemed to be watching Toshiya like a hawk. Not surprising since it had been known for years that Shinya liked the bassist. Toshiya, on the other hand, was oblivious in more ways than one. 'Deep friendship' was the words he always chose to describe what he and Shinya had. It had made Kaoru snort his beer more than once, but that hadn't seemed to help clue the poor guy in and Shinya was ever quiet about his feelings. Kaoru figured, it wasn't his place to meddle... and so, he didn't.

Kyo was sitting on the ground beside the bonfire, staring up at the flickering flames as he sipped on his beer. It was odd that the vocalist decided to drink with them, but when he did, it was always something like this. A sight to truly behold, since it appeared that Kyo was in some other universe once he ingested that first beer of the night. The rest simply seemed to transport him further into his own realm. Fascinating.

But none of them were his main concerns tonight. Die had wandered off sometime during the past half hour and Kaoru was more than a little miffed. The half-redhead had promised to not do anything that would get them into more trouble with management having to cover rumors and Kaoru had believed him. But if he'd been gone this long, it was likely he'd find him either with some loose-lipped chick or a beer bong shoved down his throat, perhaps making another embarrassing video to grace the internet. Shutting a chick up would be harder than writing the video off as 'Die being Die' for the millionth time.

All the same, it had Kaoru a bit on edge that despite the fact that he was making his second round of the parking lot, he still couldn't find the rhythm guitarist. He glanced into the darkened alleyway that he'd avoided the first time and begrudgingly began down it. Something moved in the shadows and he stopped, peering into the darkness at the far end of the brick walkway.

Headlights of a car swept past the fence at the end for a brief moment, illuminating the back portion for an instant. It was just long enough for Kaoru to see that the movement had been Die and that he was alone, seemingly resting against the fire red bricks of the venue they'd performed in tonight. Kaoru edged closer, steps a bit more sure now that he was certain it was just Die down there.

A sharp gasp and then a low moan issued from the younger man and Kaoru stopped dead in his tracks. No, Die wouldn't... would he? Thoughts raced through his mind, excitement in his veins that he knew perfectly well why it was there. He'd never told the guys, never even showed the faintest of interest in any of them, but he was bisexual to his very core. A boob man without doubt, but all the same, he loved his fair share of cock whenever he had the chance. And he hadn't had that chance in years.

Swallowing hard, Kaoru resumed walking, getting close enough to Die that he could see what he was doing. There was no escaping the truth now that he stared directly at the other, watched as his belt buckles flashed in the moonlight, rattling slightly as his arm moved, pumping his fully erect cock as if he were almost desperate to get off. His chest heaved with the effort of staying relatively silent, his lips parted in silent gasps and his eyes closed. A strained look of need had settled over the other's features, marring them with lines and the look of almost pain.

Kaoru watched until he couldn't take it anymore, until his own cock had swollen into a painful throbbing need that tented his khaki pants. Three strides brought him to Die's side where he leaned against the wall facing Die, a low chuckle slipping past his lips.

Die jerked in surprise, his eyes snapping open and a horrified gasp leaving his lips. A second later, he was fumbling in an attempt to get his pants closed. "Fuck, Kaoru... I... shit!" He sounded like he thought Kaoru was going to kill him and the expression on his face clearly stated the same thing.

A small tattooed hand shot out, grasping Die's wrist, preventing him from doing up his pants. "You've always given hints that you're a bit of an exhibitionist, Die." The pads of his fingers traced down to Die's palm, the same one that had been pressed against the warm flesh of his cock just moments before. "So why don't you just finish and let your friend, the voyeur, watch you?"

He hadn't expected it to work. Had, in fact, expected Die to blow up at him for saying such a thing or implying what he clearly had. Instead, brown eyes blinked at him for a moment and a pretty blush spread across pale cheeks. Die's hand tugged free and he bit his lip for a moment before nodding slightly, pushing his boxers aside again and letting his cock spring free once more. "You... like to watch... men?" Every pause indicated a slow stroke of his length.

Kaoru let his hand fall back to his side and watched as Die revealed himself again, wetting his lips when his dick came back into view. Die had a nice cock if he did say so himself: not too many veins, mostly pale, but the head slightly ruddy with desire, a good length that would be nice for both fucking and blowing. Not enough to violently choke him, but more than enough to find his sweet spot if Die were taking him in the right position. Perfect. But then, most all of Die was perfect... just not some of his habits. And they'd been working on those. The question startled him a bit, but rather than lie, he let the booze give him courage. "Of course. Women, too. Find a lot of things in alleys like this."

Die didn't question it any further, had no particular reason to. If Kaoru wanted to watch, then he'd let him watch. After all, that wasn't a violation of the rules they'd set up. Die just wasn't allowed to fuck anyone unless he was in a steady relationship with them. He bit his lip to muffle his now steady stream of pleased sounds, hips arching forward as he moved his hand faster along his arousal. Kaoru had caught him close to his release, but now he had to build it back up a bit before he was that close again.

A blush stained his cheeks as he thought about what would have happened if Kaoru had spoken to him about a minute later. He knew he'd have lost it and cum right then, just from being startled like that. His hand moved faster and he allowed a low moan to actually slip out as his head fell back against the wall. "Oh god... Kaoru..." he flicked his eyes over to the other, unashamed that he was using the fact that the other was there to get off.

Kaoru's tongue snaked out to lick at his lips, this time in arousal rather than a need to wet them. He was achingly hard, watching Die like this. The other had an air about him that was incredibly erotic, something only Die seemed to possess. It had always thrilled Kaoru, but he'd never been this close to it before. Another car left the parking lot, lighting up their hideaway once again, and then Die spoke. The words heated Kaoru's blood in his veins to boiling and he didn't even think as he stepped in front of Die, squatting before him. His hands slid down Die's hips and back to cup his ass. In the next moment, he had the other man's dick in his mouth, sucking greedily on the hardened flesh.

Die's first reaction was to gape down at Kaoru, his eyes bulging out in disbelief. A second later his eyes rolled back in his head as Kaoru deepthroated him, sucking him off like a pro, in a way no woman had ever done. He shuddered under the onslaught of pleasure, one hand slipping into Kaoru's hair to have something to hold onto. The other clutched uselessly at the wall behind him. It didn't even phase him that he had a man - his band mate and friend - sucking his dick off in an alleyway. Rather, he just knew that if it kept up like this, he would spill in Kaoru's mouth all too soon. "K-Kao, I... I... oh fuck." The hand in Kaoru's hair tightened as he felt one of Kaoru's hands leave his hip and then heard the sound of Kaoru's zipper being lowered.

The sound of Kaoru touching himself was unmistakable on the air. Die's entire body trembled with the desire to give in to his orgasm. But another part of him insisted he wait until Kaoru would be so desperate to finish that he wouldn't simply tuck himself in, zip up, and walk away. A new twist of Kaoru's tongue around him and the vibration of him moaning around Die's cock was all it took to force away all of Die's plans. A moment later, he had to slap his hand over his mouth as he came hard, crying out still rather loudly, despite his hand being there to muffle it.

Kaoru peered up at Die as his head bobbed over the rhythm guitarist's dick, his own hand pumping furiously at his own cock. He still didn't know what had possessed him to be on his knees in front of Die, sucking him off in a dirty alley while he jerked off, but he didn't really care anymore. The air crackled with the chemistry he'd long tried to ignore between them and he let himself feed off it for once. Die's hips jerked and then his mouth filled with the bitter taste of cum as the half-redhead cried out above him with the intensity of the pleasure of cumming.

Swallowing everything Die had to give him, he only let the other slip from his mouth as soon as he was certain Die wasn't going to bolt on him. His hand clamped on Die's thigh as he worked harder over his cock. His head rested on Die's toned abdomen, his breathing ragged as his hand became but a blur over his length. Loose rocks crunched under foot against the bricks of the ground as he shifted his hips forward a bit in preparation for his orgasm. It hit him forcefully and he moaned without restraint against his fellow guitarist as he painted the walkway with his release. It felt like it took forever to empty himself completely.

A fresh set of headlights sweeping over them spurred Kaoru into action once more. He stood on shaky legs, half resting against the wall as he did up his pants, watching Die do the same to his own. Wetting his lips, he laughed softly. "So... where does this leave us now?"

Die blushed a bit, but managed to find his strength faster than Kaoru had thought he would. "Well, unless you really want to tell everyone that you just made me violate the rule you put in place for me, then it leaves us with exactly what this seems like it was. A one time thing... or something we only do when we catch one another." He shrugged smoothly, grinning a bit and then headed for the other end of the alley without so much as a backward glance. "Up to you, Kaoru."

The lead guitarist stared after Die, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes wide. So there was the Die he'd been wondering about all these years. The cocky bastard that could do anything he wanted without so much as a flinch. A smirk slid across his lips as he made sure he didn't have cum on him anywhere and then headed out after the other. All it took to get the old Die back was a blowjob in an alleyway. He'd have to remember that.

By the time Kaoru rejoined the others, he was wearing a look that told them all very clearly that he'd gotten some. The only one that seemed to give him an odd look over it was Kyo, but Kaoru dismissed it. There was no way Kyo knew. After all, Die was still missing, though Kaoru suspected he had gone back to the bus this time.

What Kaoru failed to note was the significant bulge in the vocalist's black jeans. But Kyo made no comment and drew no attention, simply resuming staring at the fire and sipping on his final beer of the night. He was hallucinating... he had to be.

**The End**  



End file.
